Redundant Regard
by Jamari
Summary: Taking place around chapter 306 in the manga. Sakura, or what's left of her,has been forced inside Orochimaru's lair to play an essential role in an upcoming plot that could befall Konoha.But will new sensations of love grasp her? SAKxSAS


I don't own Naruto… sadly

So now the federal government won't destroy me! Just to let **EVERYONE KNOW… this is NOT actually fact for what happens in Chapters 306+… **so hopefully now I won't get any reviews screaming furiously about this never took place, hence the word "fanfiction". Also, please excuse my sarcastic/dry humor!

Thank you and have a sun shiny day!

* * *

Crimson splattered across her vision… as invisible tears burned behind the back of her eyes, still refusing to let them fall… refusing to let **him **see her cry. How could this happen, was she still that weak twelve year old girl? She wanted to slit open her stomach allowing her entrails to slither out the moment her stomach fluttered with butterflies, when she first glanced at him. 

This couldn't happen… not again…she wouldn't allow it.

Naruto was counting on her, her team, herself…

She didn't train under the hokage for nothing. Tsunade taught her to push the feelings aside, to push away the hurt and unleash the enormous strength that lingered beneath the surface.

Sasuke viscously pounded Naruto's weakened form into the splintering cement.

During that split second, onyx eyes pierced Jade ones, as the infamous Uchiha grin slyly curled onto the corner of his lips. In that millisecond… when Naruto's fading body met the rigid ground, something in Sakura snapped. Never again, no more meager emotions, she was done, in that instance she vowed to thrash that smirk RIGHT OFF HIS DAMN FACE!

"Sai, distract Sasuke while I heal Naruto," Sakura said, turning towards him as she tightened the leather gloves that were sticking to her sweaty palms.

"-And by what means to do you expe…"

"You're an asshole Sai," she hissed through clenched teeth. "So use that asshole brain to think of something."

Slightly stunned by the sudden rashness of her voice, and with one last fleeting glance, Sai quickly bolted towards Sasuke, feeling Sakura's fiery glare stabbing annoyingly at his back.

With a soft sigh, Sakura leaped into a giant stride upon the uneven earth, her feet gracefully padding the jagged ground, as swift as an artist with a paintbrush in hand. Shifting her eyes ever so slightly she could see Sai battling Sasuke in her peripheral vision, as well as Captain Yamato entangling kunai's with Kabuto, who arrived earlier in this unfortunate battle.

_The boy is quick witted, I'll give him that… _she thought, a silent grin plastered on her face.

Noticing the cherry red drops splattered upon the gray, dreary floor, Sakura steadied her pace to inhale the familiarity of Naruto's chakra. A glimmer of orange danced in the far corner of her eyes. Propelling her body forward, she dashed to the unconscious figure. Standing over Naruto's battered form, Sakura crouched down and tenderly placed her hand on the Jinchuuriki's chest, while also shifting her weight so her head lingered close to his right ear, she felt her feet slipping on the minor pieces of shattered cement beneath her.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered calmly, her warm breath tickling the minuscule hairs on his neck. Dull sapphire eyes lightly opened, adjusting to the blurry figure before him, the vibrant pink hair illuminating the impending darkness.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto croaked as a single sliver of blood trailed steadily down the corner of his already bloody lips, sliding over the rise and falls of the wine colored bruises, "I…I tried. I'm sorry… I couldn't keep my promise. I wasn't strong enough."

His innocent words lashed out and tore the sinews of her heart. He did everything for her and she continually lusted for Sasuke, oh, she could just call herself a thoughtful friend, right?

"Naruto, don't tell me that was your goodbye speech, because I hate to say that you'll have to save it for another time, because you're not dying, a little bruised and bloody to say the least, but no where near **that point**," Sakura gently said, while shifting the golden blonde hair from his face.

Naruto managed to show off a toothy grin, but in moments grimaced as the waves of pain wrenched in all directions inside his body. Eyeing the current location of where he landed, Sakura concluded that healing him was going to be extremely difficult, with the large granite boulders surrounding every possible inch of his body.

"So…ummm Naruto, yeah, this might be a little uncomfortable, but this is the only way I can access all of your injuries," she said, licking her chapped lips while a crooked smile tugged at the curve of her mouth.

"-And what would that…oh…"

A whimper surfaced from her dire patient as Sakura's weight was straddled across his thighs.

Her fingertips burned with the searing chakra, within registering all of his injuries, an eerie emerald light emitted from her fingertips and into his helpless form. Shifting to gain access at a better angle (to repair a punctured lung), a groan escaped Naruto's lips. A calm mask graced her features, but on the inside, Inner Sakura was giggling menacingly at the bizarre situation that had befallen them. Her high pitched squeal echoed inside her head, her words thumping against her mind…

…**And you know that groan had nothing to do with his injuries. BUWHAHAHA… and notice how the ONCE love of your life son-of-A -bitch-TRAITOR, is fighting only a short distance behind you, ha-ha, what a classic! **

In all honesty, practically "riding" Naruto didn't bother her in the least. After…Uchiha

Left, most of emotions evaporated, leaving her this empty shell of a person, well, her sexuality was definitely one sensation that was here to stay. As to be expected, of a student of the famed Copy-nin Kakashi… the damn pervert. It sincerely felt, that when her boobs grew, her forehead size diminished… which left all the men to flock to the virginal vixen she had become.

Yes, her virginity was still intact, which was surprising, for most of her nights consisted of going to the local bar with Genma and Kakashi, the notorious perverts. That was the main reason why most of the men in Konoha desired her; she was one of the last remaining virgins in the city, labeled a scared item. The local men were having psychological battles with each other, to see who could claim her first; she was interested to witness of whom she would give her heart too…

_Or... at least what's left of it… _she grimily thought.

Her first kiss was long lost to Neji. They both needed comfort and that's what they offered each other… the human instinct to need a warm body.

A sharp twinge in her fingers snapped her straight back into reality… of sitting on top of Naruto…while curing him. Taking in his slow, steady breathing pattern, Sakura mentally noted he slipped back into the bliss world of unconsciousness.

Her fingers felt numb after depleting some of her chakra, but all in a day's work. The punctured lung was repaired, three cracked ribs were set properly, and she stopped the profusely bleeding right arm. The rest of the injuries seemed dismal compared to the main monstrosities, with that, she cut off the chakra and stretched her arms above her head, almost creating the ideal picture of abstract art.

In that moment, her senses came flooding back to her rather swiftly, noticing that someone was standing directly behind her.

"Hn, that was impressive Sakura."

* * *

Yup, so that was the first chapter. So, hopefully I receive some reviews or there's no way I'm going to even attempt to finish this story. I'm definitely not a beggar, so I'm asking _politely_ if you could please leave a review and tell me what you would like to happen, or any ideas, or any compliments (wiggling eyebrows), or if you just want to tell me my oily hide deserves to burn in Hades, I'm open for that too!

**THOUGHT OF THE DAY: **

Are you the type of person who folds or crumples your toilet paper?

Pondering…

_Jamari_


End file.
